The invention relates to a component for the electrical bonding of a meter, during which a meter having at least two contact elements can be electrically bonded by a soldered joint to a printed-circuit board having at, least two contact surfaces on one side. The invention also relates to a method of producing this component.
If meters, for example moving permanent-magnet ratiometers, which preferably have four contact elements, are to be electrically bonded to a copper-clad printed-circuit board which carries the corresponding contact surfaces only on one side, only the use of individual contact tubes for making the contact is possible if it is desired to avoid individual manual soldering work, which is very laborious on account of the presence of the meter on the same side of the printed-circuit board on which the contact surfaces are located. DE 40 39 625 A1, for example, discloses such contact tubes. Contact tubes which are designed for screwing into place by fastening screws which at the same time produce an electrical bonding are used there. However, this electrical bonding and fastening in one operation also requires special contact tubes, which require special tools in order to produce them, as well as a certain assembly effort, since as a rule the meters are fastened with four screws.